Kitsune' Inari
by Tanuki Diethel
Summary: Well, the first chapter (default chapter) IS the summary. I'm not really sure about the rating. It never goes higher then PG13, but goes down to PG most of the time. R&R! Possible Character death. I'm not telling if they're REALLY dead! ^_^!
1. Default Chapter Thingie

"Kitsune' Inari" Shaman King  
  
By Avery Pierce  
  
No, I don't own Shaman King. Though I'd love it if I did. DEFAULT CHAPTER THINGIE.  
  
Skluver: Okay, peeps. No, this chapter isn't really a part of the story. Just looking for some reviews on whether or not it's a good idea. I'm not the "Brave Soul" type. Okay, here it goes. It's about Shaman King, of course, and I made up this character (Who is TOTALLY MINE) named Kitsune' Inari. She's this fox demon girl, and she's been tempting and killing men for a while now, right? Then, she meets Yoh Asakura. For once, she really loves someone. She doesn't want to kill him! She wants to marry him. Unfortunately, he's engaged. To the most horrible girl Kitsune' has ever met. (She just has the wrong idea. Anna is not a TOTAL evil itako in this.) So she decides that she'll just win Yoh's heart, and then, he will be willing to fight his family over the matter of marriage.just for her! Also, Yoh doesn't especially like Kitsune' like that. Only as a friend. But "friends" isn't good enough for her. This is Adventure, Supernatural, and Adventure. It's YohxAnna, or Kitsune'xYoh I can't tell or else it would ruin the story completely. R&R, ASAP! Be nice, I'm a newbie, and really hurry with the reviews, KK? 


	2. Chapter One for real this time

Shaman King.  
  
KITSUNE INARI  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Special Thank you to:  
  
Phoenix Charmer  
  
Reply: I'm SO glad you think so! That encourages me! Thanx so much. I hurried with getting chappie 1 up just 4 u!!!  
  
And to Sweet Anime Fan  
  
Reply: Thank you, I'm happy that you think so!  
  
PLEASE R&R ASAP!!!!! Thanx. -MangaGurl.  
  
Yoh had just finished his training for the day. Anna was extra mad at him for whining so much, so, to escape her wrath, he headed outside (by himself) for a walk. He was listening to his new CD, not paying attention. As usual. But, if only he'd paid attention, just this once, it could've saved him a world of trouble.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Kitsune' the fox demon wasn't satisfied. She couldn't find a guy that looked like fun to kill. And, if they did look like fun, their energy was low, so she wouldn't get anything out of them.  
  
She looked up at the stars. The sky was clear, and the stars were beautiful. She sighed. How unfortunate. This was a perfect night to murder someone. She tore her gaze from the sky to stare at the ground. Her eyes glazed over, deep in thought. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going.  
  
That was how she met Yoh.  
  
They slammed into each other, both falling backwards. Kitsune' let out a small scream, and Yoh's headphones went flying next to her.  
  
Oh boy, was this jerk gonna' get it! She was gonna' wring their neck!  
  
"Are you all right? I'm sorry!" She saw a cheerful little boy before her. His arm outstretched.  
  
He was perfect! Young, full of energy, definently fun to kill!  
  
"Oh.I'm fine." She said softly, she blushed. If she was nice enough, maybe she could squirm her way into living at his house.  
  
"Here are your headphones. Do you like music?" She handed them over.  
  
"Thanks, and yeah. I listen to it 24/7.ha ha." He pulled her up.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked.  
  
"Yoh. My name is Yoh Asakura."  
  
"I'm Kitsune' Inari." She said.  
  
"Hey.what are you doing out so late?"  
  
"Oh.just.walking."  
  
"Heh. Me too."  
  
"Um..I know that you don't know me all that well, but.I don't have a place to stay and." She sounded as timid and pitiful as possible.  
  
"Stay at my house?" He finished, "Sure. I don't see why not."  
  
"Wow! Thanks, Yoh!" She exclaimed cheerfully. This was almost TOO easy! She giggled in joy.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"And WHO is this?" Anna yelled. She'd just finished lecturing Yoh about going out in the middle of the night without telling anyone.  
  
"Kitsune' Inari." Kitsune' answered for him, "I'm sorry if I'm a bother."  
  
"Well, good, because you are!" Anna yelled. She was having a bad day. Yoh had whined, she'd had no time to eat supper, she'd had to clean the bathroom (which smelled HORRIBLE) AND she hadn't gotten enough sleep last night. She didn't have the patience for a new guest.  
  
"Anna!" Yoh scolded. She glared fiercely in return. He backed down.  
  
"Okay, fine. What can you do?"  
  
"What does that mean?" Kitsune; asked. This was the weirdest house she'd ever set foot in.  
  
"What-are-your-talents?" Anna tapped her foot.  
  
"Oh! I can clean, cook, garden, and shop,"  
  
"I meant the specifics!"  
  
"I can cook most Japanese and Chinese dishes, I can take good care of roses, daisies, lilacs, trees, and bushes, and fruit. I can find things that are of good value at cheap prices, and I can wash dishes by hand, sweep floors until they sparkle, wash floors, furniture, and food, and I can dust."  
  
Over the years, she'd lived and dated various men, and had to learn multiple duties that pleased them. Housekeeping, how to cook, etc.  
  
Yoh's eyes bugged out.  
  
Anna tapped her foot again and crossed her arms.  
  
Never had Kitsune' met someone so frustrating and hard to please!  
  
"Um.I can clean bathrooms too." Kitsune' said.  
  
That hit the jackpot.  
  
"Oh! Well! Welcome to the Asakura house, Kitsune'!" Anna grinned, with a hint of relief and pleasure in her voice. The grin immediately faded into Anna's blank expression face, and she went to her room.  
  
"Yoh! Do you wanna' stargaze with me?" Kitsune' asked.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
They sat outside on the deck..  
  
"So.this Anna girl. How come you listen to her?"  
  
"Um.I'm a shaman, and she's my trainer."  
  
"A shaman?! That's so cool!"  
  
"You aren't freaked?"  
  
"No! I'm totally into supernatural stuff! Ghosts, shamans, demons.all of that!"  
  
"Cool."  
  
There was silence for a bit. Kitsune' decided that she was going to let Yoh live. Of millions and millions of guys, he was gonna' be hers. Maybe they could go and live in the demon world together. All of the other clan members would be so excited and jealous! In a fox demon's life, she kills tons of men. But, there's always one, that they keep. Then they marry, and settle down. No more killing.sigh.  
  
"But, Anna's not training you now, is she? Why are you listening to her when you're not training?"  
  
"Well.because we're engaged. Our elders made the agreement. We got no say in it whatsoever."  
  
"ENGAGED!?"  
  
"Does that bother you or something?"  
  
"No, no, I'm fine."  
  
NO! This isn't supposed to happen! He isn't SUPPOSED to be engaged already!!! Wait.what if he loved me so much that he was willing to fight his whole family just to be with me?.Yeah. That's what I'll do. Kitsune' thought.  
  
"Could you show me where the guest room is? I'm really tired." Kitsune' asked Yoh.  
  
"Sure." Yoh led her down the hall.  
  
I'll need a good night's rest. She thought, I'll need my energy to think of the perfect plan. The perfect plan to make Yoh Asakura mine.  
  
MangaGurl: Yes, yes. It was kind of long and kind of boring, but I needed to set the story. The next chapter will (hopefully) be better. I'll need two more reviews to continue. I'd REALLY like to know who you all want Yoh to wind up with. (Anna, Kitsune', or maybe even someone else, like, a surprise ending kind of a deal.) I'd also like to know if you think it's a good or dumb idea of a story. AND (you don't have to do all of this, it'd be okay if it was just one. But it'd disappoint me if you did none.) if you would tell me if Kitsune' is a good character or not. Thanx, Bye Bye! 


	3. Chapter 2 but it's actually 3

Shaman King.  
  
Kitsune Inari  
  
MangaGurl: Okay. Something has been greatly bothering me lately.... It's that I can't seem to get any reviews for my other two fictions! I personally think that's weird because this is the fic. That I wasn't sure about, yet it has more reviews than any of the others. Weird, huh? That also makes me feel kind of..dumb. (Anime sweatdrop.)  
  
Ktisune' awoke the next morning, before anyone else. She decided it was time for some exercise. She quickly transformed into her fox form, and leapt out of the window. She ran around the garden. Then, of all people to emerge from the house, came Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne with her pet baby fox, Kitsunebe, and of course, her friend Lyserg.  
  
Kitsunebe ran around, thoroughly enjoying herself. Lyserg and Jeanne laughed. Then, Kitsunebe stopped, and sniffed around.  
  
"Kitsunebe....what is wrong?" Jeanne asked.  
  
Kitsunebe growled. She smelled another fox. Maybe a year older than herself. "Kitsunebe?" Lyserg asked. Kitsune' jumped out of the bushes, and attacked the other fox. Kitsunebe yelped, and got hit so hard that she was knocked unconscious.  
  
Kitsune' growled, threatening the two humans. The backed away. Lyserg tried to open the door, but it was locked. (They left the key inside.anime sweatdrop.)  
  
Kitsune' pounced, claws extended out. Jeanne and Lyserg screamed. Then, out of nowhere, leapt a small raccoon from behind Lyserg.  
  
"NOBODY BUT NOBODY HURTS MASTER LYSERG AND MISTRESS JEANNE!" The raccoon screamed, tackling the fox. But, Kitsune' was still older, and stronger.  
  
"Tanuki? I thought you were sleeping!" Lyserg called.  
  
"I was!" replied Tanuki, "Until ten seconds ago!"  
  
Lyserg and Jeanne do an anime fall. Then Kitsunebe woke up and joined Tanuki in a biting and scratching frenzy. They got a good, long scratch on Kitsune's front left paw. Kitsune' bit down hard on Tanuki and Kitsunebe's tails at the same time to reply, then ran away.  
  
"Kitsunebe!" Jeanne called.  
  
"Tanuki!" Yelled Lyserg. They both secured their pets in their arms, saying things like 'are you okay?' and 'oh, you're so brave!' and 'you poor thing!'. Kitsune' found this sickening and disgusting.  
  
So she sought out someone to pity her. The only other one awake was that stupid girl Anna. She would have to do.  
  
"Hm? Kitsunebe?" Anna questioned the fox that quivered in front of her. "No...you're bigger and older, aren't you? Well...SCRAM! If you're not Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne's, then I don't have to be nice to you! Hmmph.."  
  
Kitsune' made cute little whining noises. Anna softened. A little, anyways.  
  
"Well...I suppose." Anna took out a cloth, and tied it around the foxes' bloody paw. "It's not like you can tell anybody...."  
  
Then, Kitsune' stayed a while, to make it SEEM as though she appreciated Anna. Really, she was thinking, First, you're the meanest itako ever to walk the planet! Now, you're a softie. You don't deserve Yoh. He's too good for you. You are a sorry excuse for an itako, and a sorrier excuse for this boy's fiancé!  
  
Then Kitsune' trotted away. After she was well hidden, she transformed back into her human form, and went to cook breakfast. When she entered the kitchen, there were two kids with blue hair sitting at the table. A small girl, and an older boy.  
  
"Horo horo!" the smaller one said, "Stop whining! And get your butt out there, or do I have to get rough!?"  
  
"But.....Pilica! I haven't eaten yet! Ryu hasn't woken up yet, and he stayed up late yesterday, so I can't wake him or I'll feel bad. Yoh is IMPOSSIBLE to awaken unless you're Anna! He's like a rock!" Horo horo whined.  
  
"What does eating have to do with training?!" Pilica retorted, "GET YOUR BUTT OUT THERE AND TRAIN!!!"  
  
"Um, I can cook...." Kitsune' said, her voice was lost in the shriek that erupted from Horo horo.  
  
"I CAN'T TRAIN WITH AN EMPTY STOMACH!!! I'M TOO HUNGRY, PILICA!!!!"  
  
"Then make yourself something to eat." Pilica sneered, "You aren't helpless."  
  
"Are you NUTS?! I'll kill myself! I suck at cooking."  
  
"Go ahead then." Pilica said.  
  
"WHY YOU-,"  
  
"I can cook for you...." Kitsune' tried again, but her voice was lost in Pilica's threats.  
  
"What?! What am I?! I dare you! Call me a name!!!"  
  
"Oh no, that's fine, really....." Horo horo tried to squirm out of his incoming punishment.  
  
"CALL ME A NAME! GO AHEAD, HORO HORO! I'M WAIT-ING!!!!" Pilica laughed maniacally.  
  
"Okay, you're a....."  
  
"I CAN COOK FOR YOU!!!!!" Kitsune' screamed. These two were next on her list after Anna on people-to-kill.  
  
"Oh, really? Why didn't you say so? Get cooking!" Pilica smiled. Kitsune' growled.  
  
"Who are you?" A soft, dark voice demanded Kitsune'.  
  
"Huh? I'm Kitsune'......" Kitsune' began to reply. She turned and faced Tao Ren.  
  
"Kitsune'?" Ren asked, sounding amused.  
  
"Kitsune' Inari...." Kitsune' turned around immediately. There was something about this kid that just bothered her. Fourth. Fourth, after Anna and Pilica and Horo horo, then she would kill this creepy little kid. She made herself some coffee, put it into a mug to drink.  
  
"Kitsune' Inari. That name refers to a fox demon, does it not?" Ren asked.  
  
"Yes.....but it's just....coincidental!" Kitsune' replied in fake cheerfulness.  
  
"I'm Tao Ren. If you're cooking, make me some coffee while you're at it."  
  
"Yes, yes, whatever you say...." Kitsune' rolled her eyes.  
  
She poured more coffee beans into the coffee maker.  
  
"Since when do kids your age drink coffee?" She muttered.  
  
Horo horo, Pilica, and Ren all stared at her for a moment. Then they all burst out laughing.  
  
"And WHAT is so funny?!" Fumed Kitsune'.  
  
"You're our age!!!!" Horo horo laughed.  
  
"So what?!" Kitsune' shouted. Then she took a sip of her coffee. She looked down at it, and did an anime sweatdrop. She'd forgotten that even though she was REALLY 200 years old, she looked like all of their age, in human years. "Oh.....yeah...I forgot..."  
  
Everyone else does an anime fall. Eventually, Ren got his coffee, and Pilica got her pancakes, and Horo horo got his scrambled eggs, homemade waffles, and made from scratch orange juice. Then Yoh walked in.  
  
"Hey. Who cooked?" Yoh muttered. He'd seen Ryu sleeping on the couch-still. And he was 99.9% sure that he wasn't a sleep walker, nonetheless a sleep- COOKER.  
  
"I did! And I made you a special meal!!!!" Kitsune' beamed. She handed him a silver platter. It had scrambled eggs, pancakes, waffles, milk, orange juice, cereal, bacon, sausage, and donuts. Yoh's mouth watered.  
  
"That's ALL for.....ME?" Yoh asked.  
  
"Yup! Dig in!" Kitsune' said, putting it in front of him. He obeyed in joy. She sat next to him, and they talked. She knew he was enjoying himself SO much more than when he was with Anna.  
  
"Thanks, Kitsune!" Yoh beamed when he was done. Kitsune' giggled at her success of making Yoh like her. Then, Anna came inside.  
  
"Yoh! Where have you been?!" Anna demanded. "Come on!"  
  
Yoh smiled weakly, he tried to look as obedient as possible. Kitsune' sighed.  
  
What an idiotic moron. Stupid Anna. Doesn't she know that Yoh won't be hers anymore? She should've spent time with him while she could've! Yoh s MINE now. Kitsune' smirked.  
  
Anna's hand slipped into Yoh's on the way out. Yoh blushed. They closed the sliding door.  
  
Kitsune's eyes bugged out in terror. Her body shook in anger. Her teeth gritted in frustration.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!" Kitsune' screamed. She stormed out of the room.  
  
"What's HER problem?...." She heard Pilica say.  
  
Kitsune' slammed her bedroom door.  
  
"Fine," Kitsune' muttered, "If I can't WIN Yoh's heart from Anna..." Her eyes glittered, and she smirked,  
  
"Then I will just have to get rid of her..."  
  
MangaGurl: THE END of the chapter! ^_^! I hope that you enjoyed it. I'm sorry that it was so stupid long. I'm trying not to do that anymore. Oh, well. I'll just have to try harder. Every chapter is a little more exciting than the last. Please send me your review for this!!!!! I need 2 more reviews (though I'd prefer 3) to continue this story. ^_^! ~MangaGurl the Tanuki. 


	4. HELP!

Kitsune Inari  
  
By MangaGurl  
  
Shaman King  
  
Help Me!!!!  
  
Hi. Um.......help! I need ideas. I've got writer's block. Help me help me help me help me! OMG! I've (almost) never HAD writer's block before!  
  
Okay, here's the prob. Everybody ends up going to this hot springs hotel. But, the prob is, I don't know why the whole cast would BE there. (have I MENTIONED that I need the whole cast to be there? !) Anyways, I need a reason that Pilica and Anna would agree with. I need a reason that means it's for fun (NOT 4 training purposes!) and nothing to do with Hao, please. I want this to be a non-Hao fic. (for the time being.DUN Dun dun.)  
  
Please! The person with the best idea will be included in this story as a character! (if you want.) Also, I will use your idea in this story (duh.) and announce the winner in the story and thank them. Hey, one last thing..  
  
Who should wind up with Yoh?! Anna!? Kitsune'?! A surprise character!?  
  
Please R&R ASAP!!!! Thanx!  
  
~MangaGurl the Tanuki! ^_^. 


	5. Anna, what happened?

Shaman King  
  
"Kitsune' Inari."  
  
By MangaGurl  
  
MangaGurl: Yay! Chappie 4 is FINALLY UP!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry! But I've been so busy working on homework and waiting for reviews for this story AND other stories. -_-'..... anyhoo, I hope u all don't mind. R&R! ^_^! I need 3 more reviews 2 continue! Wow. I had no idea there were so many YohxAnna fans out there! I know there isn't much with spirits OR fighting right now. But, I assure you.....when Kitsune' gets mad enough.....there is A LOT of trouble!!!!! R&R! And please, everyone who reads this, if you like my stories, just contact me by signing up with neopets! Sign up as 18 or older so that u can have neomail! Then, in your neomail, tell me your username on fanfiction.net, and ask/talk to me all u want! ^_^! My neopets name is squishy251! Don't ask why I'm called that! It's a weird story!  
  
Hey, Falqenn! Good idea. I can't use it here. But I'm gonna' write a whole NEW fic. About it! I like your idea SO MUCH! (but I can't have a new storyline and interfere with my current one. I'll write the new one.......with your permission....)  
  
Hi, unmei! So many peeps want YohxAnna, I'm probably gonna' do the story that way.....or may be in a bad mood that day and have Kitsune' win! (I'm so evil.....tee hee.) I like Yona. I'm a fan, as well.  
  
Yo, Sweet Anime Fan! I bet you're plenty creative!!!!! Yes, Kitsune' is 200 yrs. Old. Woah, huh?  
  
Malfaldyna! There will be plenty of fights, very, VERY soon!!! (bwahahahahaha!)  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
It was afternoon, later that same day that Kitsune' had sworn revenge on her rival. Anna was watching Yoh train. She pretended to be interested in the utterly boring magazine in front of her. She sat cross legged. Her mind eventually (for once.) drifted off.  
  
Her thoughts rested on their newest guest.  
  
I don't trust her....Anna thought, She's....I dunno.....Fake. I just don't like her. I think she's manipulating Yoh or something......but why? Didn't I hear Ren say something about that when he was over by the kitchen window?....Yeah. Something about Kitsune' Inari meaning something like fox demon? Or referring to it?......it probably doesn't matter.  
  
"YOH! STOP SLACKING OFF!" Anna burst out suddenly.  
  
"Oh my God! I told you she was looking! I told you!" Yoh cried.  
  
"Shut up and run!" Ren screamed.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kitsune' was fixing lunch. Horo horo plopped down in a chair next to his sister.  
  
"We are going on vacation!!!" He announced.  
  
"No, we aren't." said a voice from the sliding door. There, next to a tired to the bone Yoh and Ren, stood Anna.  
  
"I agree with Anna. We can't afford to lose precious training time." Pilica said.  
  
"Anna? Can't we.......PLEASE? I really do kind of need a brea- AAIIIIEEEEE!" Yoh was slapped in the face by Anna. He fell down in exhaustion.  
  
"I already....um....paid and reserved the hotel. It's the Hot Springs Resort." Horo horo mumbled.  
  
"Wow!" Kitsune' said, an idea creeping into her head, "I love that place! I've been there several times! It's wonderful!"  
  
Anna looked down at the collapsed Yoh. She sighed. She knew everyone needed a vacation. Including her. And Horo horo WAS paying.....  
  
"Everyone pack their suitcases," Anna stated without emotion, "We're going to the Hot Springs Resort."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"So......here we are!" Kitsune' exclaimed. Everyone stood in front of the old Japanese style hot springs resort. (Little did they know that they would be visiting it again not to soon. Little clue to my next book. Bwahahaha!)  
  
The manager welcomed them. It wasn't too crowded. Girls in room 13. Boys in room 14.  
  
The first thing Anna did was put on suntan lotion, and a new black one piece swimsuit, and head down to the hot springs. She brought a towel and sunglasses, leaving her itako beads behind.  
  
She walked down the path-alone. Or at least, so she thought!  
  
"This is it. This is when I get rid of her......" Kitsune' mumbled, while following her in secret. Not wanting to look too suspicious, she'd dressed in a swimsuit as well.  
  
Anna sat down in the 'pool'. All of her things scattered carelessly on the ground. Her sunglasses, however, remained on.  
  
Suddenly, Anna was plunged underneath the water. Her breath taken away. The itako struggled and scratched, but to no avail. It was impossible to know who or what was holding her down.  
  
Anna's figure flailed around. A few shouts and screams escaping the water.  
  
"Help!" She managed to sputter, but was pushed under again.  
  
Yoh, Horo horo, and Pilica had been passing by, and were now scurrying down the stone steps.  
  
Anna looked up at the surface from underwater. It shimmered and sparkled just like what it truly was. The only thing that mattered. The surface.  
  
She reached her weak arm up, but the surface was too far away. Unreachable. Untouchable. Anna's eyes shut tight, and she flashed back to the horrible things that she'd done and said. And for a moment, she felt bad. Alone, with this murderer. She felt scared, lonely, and forgotten. Her arm stretched out ......but not far enough.  
  
Her arm begin to sink down to the bottom with the rest of her limp body. Her blonde hair covering her face. She laid at the bottom. The water replacing the air in her lungs.  
  
Yoh stood in front of Horo horo and Pilica. There was water splashed everywhere. No sign of Anna. Nor anyone else.  
  
Yoh saw his fiancé's figure at the bottom of the water.  
  
"ANNA!" He screamed, diving into the itako's watery grave........  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
MangaGurl: Oh, bad MangaGurl! BAD! I'm so evil. Anyways, Is Anna really dead!? Has Kitsune' begun to execute the poor souls on her 'to kill' list?! Will people flame me?! (If you do, I'll flame you back! Bwahahahaha! Please don't though.) Review and tell me what you think, and wait for the next chapter to find the answer to all of the above questions!!!!!! Thanx! ~MangaGurl the Tanuki! 


	6. Hey, peeps! Read this!

Shaman King  
  
MangaGurl  
  
Kitsune' Inari  
  
Hi! It's another chapter not part of the story!!! I bet u all hate me for doing this-AGAIN!!!! Aiiiieeee! I was wondering if any of u actually LIKE Kitsune'. I have something in store for the next chappie. Hey, all of u AnnaxYoh fans. Don't stop reading! There's a few more suprises! And do any of u like Jeanne or Lyserg? If u like this fic, then try reading 'Please Don't Leave Them In the Darkness.' Or try my fic that will be posted soon. It's going to be up the second after I finish Kitsune' Inari. I might actually make a sequel out of this. It's my most successful fic. Ever! Which is weird. 'Cause I thought everyone would send me reviews that said 'YOU SUCK, MANGAGURL!' After the first chappie. ^_^. What do u guys like about this fic so much???? I really need to know what u all like best about it. Then I can add more stuff like that. Is there anything that's bothering u about it??? Please tell me to help me out w/ the fic! After I get 4 more reviews, I will post the next REAL chappie! ^_^! Thanx!  
  
~MangaGurl A.K.A. Tanuki. 


	7. Kitsune' Comeback

Shaman King  
  
By MangaGurl  
  
'Kitsune' Inari'  
  
MangaGurl: Hey, peeps! ^_^! Oh, I love it so much when I get reviews! The more I get, the more I write! ^_^ (Hint hint, wink wink!) Sorry this took so long, but my computer kept breaking down and freezing up! It's working now, though! Thanx for being so patient!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Yoh dragged his limp fiancé out of the water. He fell to his knees.  
  
"Anna! Anna!? Oh my God......." Yoh sobbed. Anna did not respond.  
  
Seemingly out of nowhere, Kitsune' appeared. She stood next to Horo horo, looking frightened.  
  
Tao Ren came scrambling down the steps.  
  
"How could this have happened?" Yoh whispered, holding Anna in his arms, "She's always so careful, and she's powerful......what a horrible accident......."  
  
"It was no accident!" Tao Ren spat. Everyone jumped at his sudden outburst. Kitsune' looked especially alarmed.  
  
".....What?" Pilica asked.  
  
"Anna was pushed. I saw it from the balcony while I was walking to the indoor pool." Ren replied.  
  
"Is.....she.....?" Pilica asked Yoh.  
  
Yoh looked worried. "I don't know yet." He checked for a pulse.  
  
Suddenly, Yoh was awfully cheerful looking!! He hit Anna's stomach. Anna coughed up water, gagging and gasping.  
  
"Anna!" Yoh exclaimed, "I've never been so happy to see you well!" He hugged the heck out of her.  
  
"Is that an insult or a compliment?" She mumbled, but, surprisingly hugged him back.  
  
"Wow! Anna! I'm so happy that you're okay!" Kitsune' squealed.  
  
What she wanted to say was  
  
"OH MY GOD, HOW THE HECK DID YOU SURVIVE!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD, YOU MORON!"  
  
But, she didn't say that.  
  
"Ren, did you see.....who did this to her?" Horo horo whispered.  
  
"No. All I saw was someone holding her under, I couldn't tell who it was." Ren seemed irritated.  
  
Kitsune' stopped holding her breath. Whew!  
  
"Anna?" Yoh asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine now. But one thing....."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would all of you mind going home now? I'm a little paranoid of this place."  
  
"Let's go!" Everyone shouted. They were all as paranoid as Anna. All except Kitsune', of course.  
  
As they were leaving, Ren heard something. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a girl not much younger than himself. He turned, but saw no one. He shrugged it off as nothing.  
  
"Whatever," He sighed.  
  
Then they all left.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Kitsune' sat in her room, bummed out. She had failed in her attempt! How!? Stupid Anna.......  
  
"If you first don't succeed, then try, try again. Anna's dead meat now. Just wait! I'll get rid of her once and for all! For SURE this time!!!!" Kitsune' cackled.  
  
Lyserg, who had been walking in the hall to get down to the kitchen for a drink, stopped short. He then very quietly began to tip toe to Anna's room.  
  
He made it. He twisted the handle of the door, and  
  
"Where are YOU going, Lyserg? To tell Anna my little plot? I don't think so." Kitsune' said, grabbing his throat.  
  
Lyserg's eyes bugged out, then shut tight in frustration. He struggled to breathe, gasping for air.  
  
"You won't get the chance to ruin this for me." Kitsune' snickered.  
  
Kitsune' then let go of his neck, and twisted his right arm backward. She flipped him over her shoulder, and slammed him against the wall. As soon as the poor boy hit the ground, she began kicking him in the ribs. When she was tired of that, she threw him down the stairs.  
  
Luckily for Kitsune', no one was downstairs. She looked down, satisfied, at Lyserg's mangled body that lay motionless upon the ground.  
  
Tanuki watched all of this in horror, and then jumped out from behind the doorway.  
  
"HOW.........DARE YOU! AAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Tanuki cried. (Battle cry. Heh heh.....) Tanuki pounced into the air!  
  
Kitsune' rolled her eyes and stuck her hand up in the air in a fist, and hit Tanuki, sending her flying down the stairs.  
  
Kitsune' sighed and brushed her hands off on her skirt. She walked downstairs, right past the two motionless bodies, into the kitchen. Her eyes gleamed and she turned on the stove, maximum heat.  
  
"What on earth!?" Tamao scurried in, but Kitsune' KO'd her, two seconds, flat. Dragging the limp Tamao next to the overheated stove, Kitsune' smiled in delight. She now had someone to blame! Kitsunebe's eyes were transfixed on the stove as she hid (100% fox form) on top of the refrigerator.  
  
Then, she went upstairs as the fire spread. With fake panic, she came busting through Anna's door.  
  
"A....Anna! (Huff huff.) There's a fire in the kitchen! Tamao must have turned the heat up too high! Hurry!!!!!" Kitsune' grinned in sheer pleasure as Anna scrambled down the stairs.....to her doom!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
MangaGurl: R&R! Thanx! The more reviews, the sooner the new chappie will come!!!! I LUV REVIEWS! THE END IS NEAR! THE DEADLY, DISASTEROUS, AND DELIGHTFUL CONCLUSION WILL BE HERE WITHIN 2 CHAPPIES! AAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE! 


	8. Where No One Will Hear His Screams

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. Disclaimers are so annoying.  
  
Kitsune' Inari  
  
By Tanuki Diethel  
  
Tanuki Diethel (T.D.): Yes, I AM alive.....  
  
Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan: She has writer's block on EVERY STORY, and will take help/suggestions from ANYONE.  
  
Foopmaster: I think she's just stupid and lazy. -_-'.  
  
T.D.: Well, um....I am. But still! YOU haven't updated that one story with me either!  
  
Foopmaster: No one cares, Tanuki.  
  
Kitsune: Well, the story is FINALLY going up! (starting up again!)  
  
Joruri Soma: Yay! ^^!  
  
Pandybird: Pandy. -_-'.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !  
  
Anna ran into the kitchen, choking on the smoke. She frantically tried to at least see thru the thick smoke. Trying to turn it off.  
  
"YOH! REN! SOMEBODY! DOWN HERE! KITCHEN! NoW!" She ordered loudly.  
  
Yoh was the first to come, but Kitsune' pulled him aside just before he could get into the kitchen.  
  
"Ren and Horo horo have it under control," She lied, "Anna told me that you and I should go somewhere,"  
  
Then she grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside.  
  
"But...but Kitsune'. Where are we going?! That fire doesn't LOOK under control! Kit...Kitsune'!!!" Yoh was worried. What was going on? Where was she in such a hurry to take him to?  
  
"We're going somewhere very important." Kitsune' assured him, walking quickly down the street. Good thing it was dark out.  
  
Meanwhile, Tamao had awoken, screamed, fainted, reawoken, screamed, and fainted several times.  
  
"I SAID, HELP!!!!" Anna commanded once again.  
  
Ren came in with Pilica.  
  
Ren headed for the sink as Pilica dragged Tamao out of the firey room to safety.  
  
"ONI-CHAN!" She screamed, "COME AND HELP ME!"  
  
Horo horo was busy helping the wounded Lyserg. Tanuki was not present. Kitsunebe had also mysteriously disappeared.  
  
A winged fox, eyes gleaming sat on the windowsill. She soon flew to her mistress to tell her the discovery she'd made.  
  
Jeanne came walking down the stairs.  
  
"Anna," She called softly.  
  
"WHAT NOW!?" Anna questioned, annoyed beyond reason.  
  
(CFAF: How polite.)  
  
"Kitsunebe has told me Kitsune' Inari has taken your...fiancee somewhere following your orders. Is this correct?" The Holy Girl said.  
  
"No, I never told that sugary sweet, little....waitaminute...Oh, God, no...." Anna grabbed a jacket and went outside.  
  
Kitsune' grasped hard onto Yoh's wrist.  
  
"Ow! Stop it! Kitsune'! What's happening?! OW!" Yoh cried, "That HURTS. Your twisting my wrist. Kitsune', did you hear me? OW!!!"  
  
She headed for the woods. The nice, dark woods...where no one would hear his screams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T.D.: That turned out weirder than I thought. -_-'.  
  
CFAF: *is busy writing her own story and eating pizza*  
  
Kitsune: I'm not Kitsune' Inari, just to let you all know. (again) Tanuki wants me to remind you of this. Again. I'm Kitsunebe in THIS story. For details, read Please Don't Leave Them in the Darkness when T.D. is ranting about it.  
  
Foopmaster: It was okay. Naw, it was too short.  
  
TD: Oh! All you ever do is insult me and complain!  
  
Foopmaster: *grins* I know.  
  
Pandybird: Well, please R&R!!! ^^! 


End file.
